Nicolas Horta/Auror Admission Test
Auror Admission Test. (Auror Subjects at Hogwarts - DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology) '- All of them' Name: Nicolas Horta ''' Age: '''33 PART ONE 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: : I wish to be an Auror because our world isn't the same as it was when I was a child. When I was a child, we were safe. There were still Dark wizards out in the world, but they didn't pose as significant of a threat as Dark wizards do today. : Today, our world is falling apart. The Duxterran war was just completed and now we have a crisis in Egypt. We need these Dark wizards taken out of society and put in prison, where they belong. I believe I would be a good Auror because I do by best at everything, and I try until I succeed. I will not let any Dark wizard past me, because I have an obligation to society. That is to become an Auror, to protect them. 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: : I have a thorough knowledge of the Dark Arts and magic as a whole. Graduating Hogwarts, I passed all classes with Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding in NEWT. When I face a Dark wizard, I will be ready to take them down. : I also have a lot of adrenaline and I try VERY hard. When I fight a Dark wizard, I DON'T stop. They can throw anything at me and I will counter it in some way. This is in part due to my thorough knowledge and in part due to my mindset. 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others? : I do not want to become an Auror for myself. I want to become an Auror to get these Dark wizards out of our community for the safety and well being of our community. Most wizards want to become Aurors for themselves. Life isn't about doing things for ourselves. We're alive to have a positive impact, and I want to have a positive impact by stopping Dark magic to the best of my ability. I will not rest until every single Dark wizard is locked up in Azkaban or dead (if it is for the greater good, so be it). 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? : All core subjects: Outstanding : Electives: Exceeds Expectations : OOC: Pardon me if I didn't answer this properly. If I didn't, please owl me so I can answer it properly. As you can see, I tried to make this character exceptional, so I think he is more than qualified. ' PART TWO 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so? ' ''' : '''It is a duty of Aurors to defeat Dark wizards, so if I came across someone who I believed was a Dark wizard, I would follow him until it became clear whether or not he was a Dark wizard. I would so because I CAN'T let a Dark wizard away. That Dark wizard can and will cause harm to innocent people in the future and I can put a stop to it, so I will. If a situation would arise where I couldn't follow him anymore, I would capture him and bring him to London for questioning, as Aurors have the right to do because we need to stop Dark wizards at all costs. 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save? : I would rather save the captives. The Ministry sent me on a mission to rescue them for a reason. My life would be a contribution to our world for the greater good if I saved them and I died. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise? : I would ensure to continue to do what I was supposed to do (probably battle). NOTHING will stop me from doing my job, which is to make the world a better place. PART THREE Which of the following spells have you MASTERED: -Full bodied Patronus - Variety of curses and counter curses - Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death - Cast a Protean charm - Cast a Fidelius charm - Cast a Bedazzling hex - Knowledge of venomous plants - Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm. - Know the incantation to make objects disappear. : I have mastered everyone of those spells (they are all essential to being an Auror or they are basic, so I made sure to master them). Thank you for taking the test. please await your owl, and if you are successful, Tanis Nyt will interview you. : Thank you for giving me the opportunity to become someone who can truly make the world a better place. Category:Auror Office Category:Auror Admission Test Category:Tests